Waited
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Matt spills the beans to Jeff's ex girlfriend about something that she has been waiting for, for seven years. Jeff/OC  Couple-Shot


**Hehe did you miss me everyone? Well I am not really that special,  
****but since I am not on my actual computer to do my other stories,  
****I think this one just fills my fanfiction/Wrestling/Zay fic.  
****Thank you to everyone that reads my stuff and even likes me.  
****I love you all and without you  
****I wouldn't have a really big reason to write.  
****I am not dead, but School is kicking my ass 3  
Peace! Much Love!  
!Hattress!**

**I do not own the wrestlers  
I do own Zay and Nine 3 **

* * *

It was a silence at first, but she got use to it once the words sunk into her mind. They all stared at her trying to figure out her reaction, but there was none. How could it have happened? Well there was only one way it could have happened, but after all the hell he put her through about it there could only be silence.

"I'm sorry Zay." Nine tried to hold her, but there was no response. The raven-haired friend glared up at her boyfriend as she mouthed, "What the bloody hell did you do?"

Matt hung his head low. He knew deep down inside it was the right thing to do before it got out on the Internet. The older Hardy came to his girlfriend's house for a reason, and it was not the best reason of all. He looked at the blond not knowing if he should be doing what her friend was doing. Zay just sat there with a solid expression on her face. No one ever knew what she thought because she never wore an expression long enough for anyone to figure out.

"How long?" Zay finally whispered. Her hand clutched the hem of the new dress she was designing for Nine.

"3 months, I've never seen him this happy…well not this happy since he was with you." Matt added trying not to rub anymore salt into the wound.

"When did you find out?" Nine knew Zay wasn't going to say anything else by the way her heart shaped lips pressed into a straight line till they looked non-existent.

"Last night. He came over with a six-pack, and while we were drinking he told me. I acted happy, but I knew I had to tell you Zay." His voice was almost of panic, and the blond nodded once more.

Silence consumed them once more, and it was making her feel more and more uncomfortable now. How? That's all she could think of in her head. Only a year has passed since they went their separate ways and in that year he found another girl and knocked her up?

"Do I know the girl?" Matt and Nine jumped by the sound of her voice. Zay held her composure very well. Something she built up through the years.

"No, it's some girl he met in Starbucks right after you guys broke up in New York. She's a dancer who messed up her ankle and he fell for her pretty hard from what I hear."

Zay flinched slightly from the thought. He was having a baby with a rebound girl. It had to be. It was the only explanation to why he would do such a thing. The blond felt a small tear run down her face.

"I've been with him for seven years, and I just get to move in with him. I've wanted a baby with him, to get married to him. To do all the things couples do, but he didn't want those same things, and I've tried to convince him on about what was he waiting for. Why do I get seven years, and she gets only one?" Her voice was just about to crack. That guard was finally broken as she turned into Nine's arms and started to cry.

Her best friend held her close, and stared at her boyfriend with small flicks of anger hidden behind the ice blue eyes. Out of all times when she just got out of her funk of missing Jeff, he had to come here and destroy it.

"I hope your happy now." She spat, getting up with Zay to walk her to her room.

"Seven fucking years." Zay mumbled, as Nine pushed a lime green streak from her face.

Nine finally got her into the room, and stayed till she fell asleep. She looked down at her best friend's stained cheek and shook her head. Never in their whole friendship did she think she would ever see Zay that way again.

"How is she?" Matt asked as soon as Nine slowly shut the door.

The Raven-haired girl pressed her hands to her face, walking over to her boyfriend.

"I need coffee thanks to you. Do you know how hard it is for someone who doesn't cry much to shut up? It's like trying to turn off a leaky faucet." The English accent was more pronounced as she spoke.

Matt smirked slightly and poured her a cup from the batch he brewed. It was killing him to know that he was the bringer of bad news, but he knew Jeff wasn't going to say a word till the baby was born. Even then did he doubt that he would ever tell her.

"I'm very aware my brother is a tool and brings on bad things, but you should have seen him Nine…I haven't seen him this happy since he was going to pick out an engagement ring for Zay."

Nine's eyes went wide, as she was about to open her mouth to say something until the tiny squeak of someone behind her made her stop.

"W-what?" Zay was surprised to hear someone else about her now ex boyfriend. Matt quickly pressed his fingers over his mouth and looked down at the table.

"Yeah…he chickened out after you guys had that fight about having a baby."

Zay nodded, walking over to the pair and motioned for a cup of coffee. Matt obliged and as she took her first sip, setting down the cup she looked up at Matt and sighed.

"Hun, tell me everything you know, because I think I need to have a small chat with my "ex fiancé." Zay attempted to laugh, but instead sounded like a fake snort.

Nine looked at her friend in disbelief, but saw something sad behind the aqua eyes and nodded over to Matt who started the whole story from the begging.


End file.
